halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Installation 05
Untitled I thought it was only hundreds as it said in the book Halo First Strike? -- User:Halo3 01:18, 24 December 2006 :Please do not leave a space before your post! and sign you posts with this code! -- ~~~~ so that we can see the time and date you posted! -- Esemono 01:45, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Origin of the "second" Gravemind No one seems to know exactly how the Gravemind came to be on Delta Halo, but given its knowledge and hatred for Forerunners, one good line of thought is that there is and only ever was one Gravemind. After the first firing of the rings when all its food sources were wiped out, its possible the Gravemind came to settle on one of the Rings, attacked the Sentinals and captured the AI, and this led to both its living under the library and the ongoing battles and containment elsewhere on the ring between Sentinals and whatever Flood were left after the firing of the rings plus Flood released from Delta's containment facilities. Considering the amount of biomass needed to create a Gravemind, its highly unlikely one could have evolved on Delta given the lack of sentient life on the installation and in the entire galaxy. Plus, there's no record of the original Gravemind ever being killed, just denied its food. In the end of Halo 3, the Gravemind states something like "this is only added time" to my sentence", a sentence that could be its forced dormancy due to lack of food that goes back to the original firing of the rings. Both the Gravemind and the installation AIs know about events that happened during the first firing era, suggesting they were both around then. We know the AIs were, and it makes sense that the Gravemind was too. Sayantsi November 2007 (UTC) :Look at it this way. The Gravemind exists as long as the Flood exists, and the Flood has always existed. The reason we only see a Gravemind "form" over time is because the Flood gains the physical mass and collection of knowledge to reform itself. In that meantime, the Genetic memory of the entire flood serves as a 'save point', allowing the Gravemind to recoordinate the Flood. The simple explanation is that despite the Flood's feral form, on Alpha Halo for example, there is a compound mind constantly coordinating it. Otherwise, pheremones would be the only thing keeping the violent, hungry combat forms from tearing each other apart. Therefore, at some base level there is always a Mind controlling the Flood, it only presents itself and regains its memories and experience when it has reached critical mass. I will agree, though, that the Gravemind either fled to Installation 05 and, in a weakened state, was locked up behind a barrier by sentinels (though first managing to capture 2401 PT). That still leaves some gaps though, so it might me more likely that it was destroyed, but enough flood amassed at 05 that another war began, and through the various fauna on that ring, were able to reform the Gravemind and fight to a lengthy stalemate. --Xer0 2 21:29, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Doesn't the Halo Effect kill all biologicals? That would include Flood, correct? They're fat and proteins, like everything else. In fact, most of their mass was taken from us, so they're really just the same. Therefore, the "first" Gravemind would have died 100,000 years ago with the first Halo firing. Of course, the "second" Gravemind (seen in the games) would have all the same memories, so it could be considered the same character, or personality. The same mind. But either way, there was a period of time after the Halo firing where there was no Gravemind at all. Mr Toad 06:24, 2 December 2007 (UTC) You know guys, I think there is a second Gravemind. If you look closely, it seems the Gravemind in Halo3 is a bit "Different" Physically, as its tenticles were rather squidy compared to the one in H2, whose tenticles were somewhat dry, and Mentally, as the Gravemind in H3 seems to be a little more impatient and less calm then usual. I doubt the Flood is that stupid to send their one and only Leader into the front lines. So I guess Installation 05 is still out of control, I think we'll need Bungie to address this matter in a possible Halo 4. Dark Neptune 05:39, 7 January 2008 (UTC) On a related note, i deleted a passage about the Halo holograms in the level The Covenant; it said something about Installation 05 being marked with red there - actually the one marked with red is Installation 04 (it's in the middle position of 7 holograms, so it couldn't be any other Halo). The red indicates structural failures from the PoA explosion and collateral damage. There is a hologram with an entirely yellow-beige surface that could be Installation 05, but we have no way of knowing for sure. Mr Toad 00:58, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Installation 05 is the one covered with beige, I would be saying from flood biomass, as the ring was contaminated, and instead of it's earthlike scenery, it would probably have been turned into a hive. And hte red on I04, isn't from damage from PoA, because the whole thing was destroyed then, no, that would be the parts in construction, because it is the same hologram as the one in the control room in the level "halo" "Die? Didn't you know?...Spartans don't die." 00:28, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Can Someone post a pic of the I05 hologram in the Citadel on Installation 00? MoB 5150 09:00, June 6, 2010 (UTC)MoB 5150 Substance I'm pretty sure that's the name of the blue planet Delta Halo is orbiting. That's what is says when it mentions Delta Halo on Master Cheif's page(citation needed for that though). I've also read it before on High Impact Halo (highimpacthalo.org). The person who found it found a picture of it and in the file name it said Substance, so it seems logical to assume that's the name. Also, I thought the Arbiter let the flood out when he lowered the sheild. FRAG3TH 01:49, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :Yes, that is in the article. -ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 01:55, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Flood Release How do we know there was a Gravemind on Delta Halo before the Chief first arrived there? I thought the Covenant or Heretics or something released the Flood in 2552. Mr Toad 05:27, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :The Covenant released the Flood on Installation 04. As the flood was always on the Halos, and the fact that they had been fighting the sentinels for a hundred thousand years (give or take a few centuries). Also the fact that no covenant troops successfuly managed to to get to the library before the arbiter got there. The time taken for the mutations of the elite combat forms to form into brains and then into a grave mind is too long and there arn't enough to create one. So... the evidence shows that the Gravemind has been on Installation 05 for a verry long time. Design There appears to be one significant design difference between Installations 04 and 05 which I've never managed to find an explanation for. Installation 05 has this odd bulgy thing on it at one point (if a halo is equivilent to a jewelery ring, then the bulgy thing is equivalent to the jewel mount on said ring). Installation 04 does not appear to have this structure. Any ideas? And while I'm at it... a lot of the superficial differences between the structures on installations 04 and 05 are simply that Halo: Combat Evolved's graphics engine couldn't support the kind of detailed texturing that Halo 2's could. The 3D models were also of somewhat lower complexity. That said, I think a lot of the differences can be taken as a technical retcon. ElFroCampeador TALK 03:41, 23 April 2008 (UTC) That jewel your talking about is High Carity VanFlyhight 16:12, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Distance from Earth The UNSC prowler Dusk took Two Weeks to reach Delta Halo from Earth. This was following the "Slipspace wake" of the Prophet of Regret's Assault Carrier. If a ship is caught in another ship's "wake", it will travel at the same speed as that ship. Okay, let's talk maths. Covenant slipspace velocity is 9.12 light years a day. 14 days multiplied by 9.12 will give us distance. So, 14 times 9.12=127.68 light-years. Not that far, astronomically speaking.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 21:04, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :The Covenant speed figure you used is incorrect. It should be 912 not 9.12, and given Bungie's recent release of a small timeline of the events between the First Battle of Earth and the Second, we know it took Regret 13 days to reach Delta Halo. Using V=D/T, and rearranging that equation so that D=VT, I got a number more like 11856 lightyears. That's almost ten percent of the galaxy's total width - that's a LONG way!-- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 01:30, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Metropolis Buildings? At the beginning of delta halo,you see that part of some of New Mombassa's buildings were brought over from slipspace.Why Didn't they impact the surface of Delta Halo or at least High Charity?--Turbogruntman117 20:41, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Unlikely. At such distance, the chances for the buildings to impact the Installation or High Charity is very small. They can, however, impact into the planet.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:44, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Discovery So the article reads that during the Second Battle of Earth Regret discovers the location of Delta Halo. I never realized how messed up this is. After years of searching the galaxy they find TWO in just a few months? And how did Regret's ship just magically find its location? Or is this just one of the more glaring plot holes in the Halo Universe? ApolloisNaughty 06:48, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the Covenant are seeking out Forerunner maps. One map sent them to I-04, and one map sent them to Earth. Then Regret uncovered the Ark portal, and presumably it had a map to I-05. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:51, February 10, 2010 (UTC)